Bad luck
by Willakarra
Summary: At 12:00:03 A.M. on Friday the Thirteenth in Gotham City, Tim Drake is forced into a portal to an unknown place. Then, after Batman had lost all hope looking for him, 24 hours later to the second, Tim Drake steps out of a portal. This is the story of what happened inbetween. Now co-writing with Zam the Hedgehog. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Bad luck

**A/N: In this story, Tim Drake runs into a 'bit' of Bad luck. I have now made it a Batman and Spiderman crossover, featuring: (Who else do you know that's from Spiderman and has bad luck powers?) and Tim Drake as Red Robin(New 52 suit) May or may not continue. Depends on the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spidey or Batsy. Would love to though.**

Tim POV

Friday the 13th. Perhaps the most superstitious night of the year. All of the Bats have to be out every minute for the day. The crooks get bolder on the 13th. I'm on one of the clocktowers. Right now it's 10 seconds to midnight. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Now, Fri-

Nobody's POV

Tim Drake never had the chance to finish his thoughts on that clock tower. He was sucked into a portal at 12:00:03 A.M. There was no footage on cameras. At 7:00 A.M. Nightwing tried to call him, but his cell couldn't find Tim's, but Nightwing brushed it off, thinking Tim broke his phone in a fight. At 10:00 A.M. No one had seen Red Robin since 11:00 P.M. the previous night. At 1:00 P.M. with no sightings, they really started to worry. At 1:30 P.M. the Joker broke loose, taking their minds off Red Robin. At 6:45 P.M. the Joker was back at Arkham, but no one knew the answer to the question: What happened to Tim Drake? At 8:00 P.M. Superman arrived, and scanned all of Gotham without lead blocking the way. At 8:05 P.M. there were no results. At 8:30 P.M. The Bats called in Red Hood. At 9:00 P.M. they narrowed the things that happened down to being taken to another dimension, or another planet, against his will. At 10:00 P.M. The League began searching for Tim in space. At 11:55 P.M. the last of them, Green Arrow came back. None had any results. At 12:00 A.M. Tim wasn't back, and Batman had lost all hope, and the League left the remaining Bats alone. At 12:00:03 A.M. a portal appeared. Red Robin then stepped out onto the Watchtower, exactly 24 hours after as it closed.

Bruce POV

He was gone. Tim, was gone forever. I was certain that he would be back at midnight after Friday the 13th ended. From what I could tell, he had vanished a little more than a day ago now. I felt tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Bruce, please don't make me feel guiltier by crying for me."

Was that? It can't be.

"Tim?" Nightwing asked.

"Have you seen someone else wearing this costume?"

I spun around, and there he was. My son was home. I stepped forward slowly, and in the gruffest voice I could manage, I told him "Next time, leave a warning before you vanish."

Tim nodded at me, "I will." Then I stepped forward and hugged him like I would never stop.

**A/N: I have decided that I will make this a story about Tim's adventures in the Marvel Universe, with Black Cat. This is more like a prologue. Also updated today: Cookie Jar. May have Mouldyshorts epilogue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Luck, Chapter 2

Freeeeeefall's fun!

**A/N: Hi guys! In case you haven't noticed, I've put Mouldyshorts, 100 rules, and Cookie jar on hiatus for now. I may put 100 live again, but maybe not. Sorry I didn't write a word on the 15****th****. xD**

Falling. Red Robin, also known as Tim Drake, had shot out of a portal, falling from about a mile above the Empire State Building. Reflexes earned from hard months of training automatically analyzed the situation. Without a parachute, he would have to open his wings, butwould have to wait until he got closer to the ground. Then he asked the obious question.

"How did I get here?"

**A/N: that was in third person, now back to innocent bystander POV(P.S. Jim has no part in the story other than this)**

**(I forgot the disclaimer! Here you go!) Disclaimer: I don't own DC.**

Jim at the bottom of the Empire State Building POV

Freaking lines! Stupid boss who wants a sandwich at the top of the observation deck on the top floor of the Empire State building. Fr-

"There's somebody falling!"

What the heck? There's some nut in a costume ABOVE the ESB! How'd he get up there? Must be one of those superhero nuts. Superhero indeed! I hope he doesn't fly!

"There's somebody up there?"

"Oh my god! He doesn't have a chute!"

"He doesn't have a CHUTE?"

"What's he doing?"

"It must be some superhero!"

(From Tim's view, there were a whole bunch of people crowding where he was going to land, and so, he tried to move forward. He had just gone by the observation deck, and was now trying to kick himself off the building so in case he couldn't land properly, he wouldn't hut a bunch of people.)

Spidey POV(iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's Spidey! Thank you, thank you)

You know what I love best about being Spiderman? I dunno, maybe possibly… EVERYTHING! Sure, you have to deal with Goblins, Hob and Green, Nerds in Stilt suits, and a walking, talking zo-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Some girl screamed.

Ok, I take that back, there's one guy that makes it not as much fun being your friendly neighborhood Spidey: J.J. Jameson. Cue the thunder in the distance. I mean, seriously, Jonah launches hate crusades against me ALL THE TIME! And it gets worse: my secret identity is Peter Parker, and I WORK FOR HIM. I was hired by Jonah… for taking pictures of MYSELF(as Spiderman) N-

"Spiderman, HELP!" the girl screamed. I did a (almost) perfect landing quickly.

"Uh, what's wrong?"

"There!" She pointed at the Empire state building. I was about to ask what was wrong, then I saw him. Crap. I immediately took off. What the hell? That guy seemed to be wearing a costume or something. I really hope it isn't an imitator again. There are SO many New Yorkers who think that they're superheroes for some reason, and then they do something stupid, like let themselves get hit by a car, or jump off something to prove that they have powers. Then, when the REAL heroes save them, they just try to do it again. It really gets on my nerves. Even worse, The Rhino has busted out of jail with Sandman, Mysterio, and Chameleon. If they get Electro and Doc Ock out, then The Sinister Six will be back again, so I'm trying to track them down.

I was getting pretty close, but whoever the guy is, he's got an original costume. I'm still a minute away and he's at the 20th flo- WHOA! He's got some kind of wings! OK, He's definitely not a run of the mill imitator. I think I'll follow him.

**A/N: Cookies to anyone who found that quote from the Amazing Spider-man 2(at least I think it's a quote). If I'm wrong, then PM me. So, I've set up the players mostly. PM me with guess about who the(kinda) villain is.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Luck

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! Willakarra's back! And he brought Spidey, Red Robin, and some other cool guys with him. So Red Robin's POV starts where we ended last time. (Soon, I'm gonna have the Sinister Four!((But actually, they're not really sinister when there are only four members))**

**Disclaimer: I'm not in charge of Marvel or DC.**

Red Robin's POV

As my glider-wings extended, I let out a sigh of relief. Angling for one of the lower rooftops, I landed, quickly locking the door to get up here. Now that the crisis has been averted, I've turned my mind towards how I actually _got_ above the Empire State Building. I can remember being in Gotham on a clock tower a little bit after midnight, but that does-

I heard a noise, interrupting my thoughts. Immediately I spun, trying to catch the person with my wings, but the sun was behind him, putting me off balance a tiny bit, but that was enough so that he(I could barely tell he was male) managed to jump back first.

"Woah! Hey, kid what's w-" he started, before I kicked him in the face, and he fell back with a groan. Now stepping to the side, I can see that he must not be older than 20, and he's wearing a mostly red and blue costume, with a black spider in the middle, and 2 white lenses on his mask for his eyes. Mentally, I was kicking myself, thinking I was under attack so quickly. I pulled out my cell phone, but when I tried to use it, it wouldn't work, and I made it myself, it should work unless… A: Time travel. B: Dimension Jumping. There was one easy way to tell.

I ran to the side of the roof and extended my wings and glided down towards the street. By now, a humongous crowd had gathered under me, and there was pounding on the door I locked.

The police had started pulling up, but I managed to get to the next rooftop, and continued to the next. I did this again, then hid inside the next building, and the police kept going past me. I think that if I want to go out, I'll need a change of clothes. I changed into my regular clothes, then walked down the steps. No one paid much attention to me, which is what I want. Now, to find a paper…

Spidey's POV

Ouch! Owww! Ack. Ok, maybe webslinging isn't the answer for clearing my head. In fact, all I think it's done is make it worse.

So, what's happened so far? I was webslinging around NYC, and suddenly, there's this guy with a cool suit(might even be cooler than mine!(( But only by a tiny bit))) who's going around New York after jumping off a plane or at least something above the Empire State Building, with wings, and no one's ever seen him before, but he decks me with one kick.

And better yet, no one has seen him since a little bit after he got me. He lost eh cops on the rooftops, which leads me to(try to) websling, And the results are mentioned above. We can all see how great of an idea THAT was. But I think it's time your friendly neighborhood Spider-man stepped out… And his place is taken by Peter Parker, Student at college. Let's see, Aunt May wants eggs, I'll stop by the grocery store real quick, then I can surprise her by actually doing it immediately for once.

-This is a line break-

Getting the eggs, I saw a guy in a sweatshirt in front of me, but that hair… It kind of looks like that guy I saw earlier, but my Spider-Sense isn't going off(then again, it didn't go off before either). I'll put a Spider-tracer on him and track him down later. Right now, I need to give aAunt May these eg- there! He's leaving. I tossed the tracer and got him on the back of his shoulder. YES! Finally I-

"SIR!" The cashier yelled and I turned, noting his name was Willakarra.

"Paper, or Plastic?"

"I don't need a bag, thanks." I told him, and rushed towards home.

**A/N: And the third chapter has been released. You guys REALLY like Mouldyshorts! R&R as always. IF YOU LIKE THIS IDEA: Read My Friend Spider-man, by Zam the Hedgehog. I am co-writing it. IF you like my writing, for the reasons I already said. (BTW this AN is 50 words with this now)**


	4. IMPORTANT AN

**A/N: Hi guys! I have, as you can probably tell, hit a wall with inspiration for Bad luck. Didn't help I had the computer zilch on the 27****th****, 28****th****, 29****th****, 30****th****, and 1****st****. Soooooo. I will set bad luck aside, and start working on 100 rules. Next chappie for that will be today, or tomorrow. It's about Young Justice rules… :D.**


	5. This is an update :D

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiya loyal readers! I bet that most of you saw my(not at ALL subtle) cameo at the end of the last chappie. By the way, this chappie is JUST enough to make this my longest story! Unfortunately, it's the one with the least views. Also, if you're complaining Spidey was so suspicious just because of a similar haircut, DEAL WITH IT! **

**Anyways, Just to explain, Tim will remain in the Marvel Universe for about a week. (By the way, I wrote the first chapter of this BEFORE I read my friend Spiderman, so this is NOT just an idea I stole from that) You've already seen Batman's efforts to find him, so all of this until the end will take place in the MARVEL Universe. No switching to DC briefly except for in flashbacks. With that done, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the blessed creations of Stan Lee or that of DC comics.**

Tim's POV

Unbelievable. It's the exact same date. It was about 8:00 when I came here, so not the exact same timelines, but close. I've been here for three hours now. This is talking about a super-hero team called The Avengers on the front page, and there's something about a 'Fantastic Four' on Page B1. Folding up the paper, I stepped in line, then I saw out of the corner of my eye someone watching me. I rushed through checkout, and while I was leaving, I heard a faint whistling noise, like something had been thrown at me. Ok, stay calm, Tim. Just stay calm. Walk out the door like you didn't hear anything. Don't give him any clues you aren't just an ordinary guy out getting the paper. There! Safe to look. It's some kind of tracer I think, but it looks like a spid- Oh no! It's that guy who I knocked out earlier! He must have thought I looked like I do in costume and put the tracer on me. Jeez, might be able to give BRUCE a run for his money in terms of paranoia. I think I have an idea about what to do with this tracer though…

Spidey's POV

"Bye Aunt May!" Alright, now I can track down this guy…

2 hours later…

I've been web-slinging for two hours now, and still no buzz from my- Ah-ha! It's coming from that abandoned warehouse (why does New York have so many of them? It's like they WANT to help the bad guys.) Time to make a really attention getting entrance… That window looks nice.

-One shattered window later-

Aaaand- it's empty. Big let-down. There's my tracer, on top of a note.

_Where we first met at 2:00 PM. _

_Red Robin_

Okay, so our mystery guy is named Red Robin. That's a help. Where we first met… Which rooftop was that again?

Tim's POV, one hour in the past.

If I'm going to have to stay in this dimension/ universe for a while, I'll have to get a safe house. Before I can BUY a safe house, I need money. But how can I get some? I've arranged a meeting with Spiderman in two hours. Maybe that could be productive. I'll go to the library and look him up on the computers…

-One and a half hours later-

Ok. His name is Spiderman. Wanted by the police half of the time, a known hero a quarter of the time, and fighting supervillains all of the time. Jeez. Apparently a guy named J. really HATES him. More than 1750 articles mentioning him in the paper he owns, the Daily Bugle, and only half of them haven't been rants about him.

But the funny thing is, it seems that almost ALL of these pictures of Spider-man were taken by a Mister Peter Parker. Somebody I should look into. He's the ONLY one who has good photos of Spiderman, including some in action. It's uncanny6 how he managed to get those. You would think only- oh. OH.

**A/N: So yeah, I'm taking this off hiatus. I'll write it whenever I feel like writing. Black Cat WILL show up by Chapter 7, I promise. She's not here yet, because this is more like a filler, with Tim learning some more about the world he's on. I'm gonna be co-writing this with Zam the Hedgehog now, so that'll be either faster or slower updates. Depends on if we're on at the same time, and since we're cowriting My Friend Spiderman too, this is second priority, since it's shorter, I'm kinda thinking that if Zam finishes My Friend, we'll just have this, and quicker updates!**


	6. It's Alex not Gary

Bad Luck chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! Now co-writing this with Zam the Hedgehog. :D So if you like this, you should check out our other co-write, My Friend SpiderMan. Don't forget to review! (I like reviews)**

Spider-Man's POV, 2:00 PM

Spidey arrived at the rooftop, not seeing Red Robin anywhere. Spidey came up with the theory that he was probably hiding, or seeing if there were any cops here... Who would have arrested me if I tried to bring 'em along so...

"Mmm hmm hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm...Don't you wish your boyfriend was...cute like mwah?" a voice came out from the shadows.

Spidey rocked on his heels, still humming...getting bored… wondering when Red Robin would show up.

"Boo."  
"AAH!" Spidey jumped up in the air and whirled around, randomly punching the air.  
His fist was suddenly caught by a hand, and a grunt of effort was heard. _Whoa... This guy just stopped one of my HARD punches._ Spider-man thought.

"Whoa! Chill, dude!"

Spider-Man yanked his hand back and saw the new guy standing there in an odd costume. "Uh, okay. If you tell anyone I screamed like a little girl, I'll deny it. Wait, why did you even try to scare me anyways?"

"Fine, but I'm NOT gonna let YOU forget that. And I was getting bored of you not noticing me, so." Spider-man groaned, and then looked at the new guy. He was wearing a red costume, with slack wings at the back, with a harness at his chest. His chest plate and knees were red, but most of the rest of his costume was black. He wore a mask that covered his eyes, but Spidey could clearly see black g). _This must be Red Robin_, Spidey mused.

"So, Red Robin." Spider-Man rubbed his chin. "You're obviously not from around here, otherwise I'd know you and I don't so you're not from around here. What I'd like to know, is how you came here and why."

"In that case, Mister Parker,-" Red Robin started, before Spidey cut him off "HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?" He screamed, right in Red's face. Red Robin didn't even flinch and calmly replied. "It was just a hunch, but thanks for confirming it for me." Peter groaned, realizing that he had just given away his own secret identity, completely forgetting about his own question.

"But don't worry," Red Robin said to him. "I won't tell anyone."  
"Hmmph. I'm going to hold you to that...somehow..." Spider-Man went silent for a moment. Perhaps he wasn't here for such good reasons...like world domination or eating all the candy in the world...poor candy." So what're you here for?"

"Um... Still working on what I can reveal without giving away too much for that one." Red Robin frowned.

Spidey nodded, confused. "Um... Yeah... right..."

Tim rolled his eyes. "So anyways, you're Spider-Man, right."

"Yup! Let me guess... you read the Bugle or the Planet." Spidey guessed, then squeaked in a tiny voice, "Please tell me it wasn't one of Jonah's hate articles in the Bugle."

Tim was about to confirm that, yes, it was one of the (many) hate articles about the 'Spider-Menace' when he first heard of Spiderman's name. But then he recognized something. "The Planet?" Spider-man nodded, "Yeah, it's a newspaper, the Daily Planet. You looking for work or something?"

"Yeah." He said. "I guess so."  
"Hmm. Seems a little odd that you'd come to the incredibly smart, funny, superstrong and mega hot Spidey for a job request...but ALRIGHY!"

"You mean, AlrighTY." Red corrected.  
"Um... Yeah... That... What you said..."Spidey wondered briefly about wheter or not he should mention that there was a spot for a reporter in the Planet, decided to tell Red, when he realized that Red had been talking while he was musing stuff over...  
"You sure like trailing yourself off." Red Robin snickered at him. "Hey! I take offense to that!" Spidey yelled. Red Robin countered sarcastically "You were supposed to."  
Petey spent a second trying to think of a witty comeback, when he remembered something. "So, about the job request."  
"Yeah?"  
"At the Daily Planet, they're looking for a reporter..."  
Red Robin started cracking up suddenly."A... Reporter... at the... Daily PLANET... hahahahahhaa" He managed to gasp out between laughing. Spidey wondered what was going on. _Did I say something funny? All I did was tell him about the spot as a reporter..._

"It's...hehee! It's a long story!"  
"Okaaaay... must be a funny story. What do you think of the job offer, kid?" Spider-Man asked.  
"I'm not a kid. And I think it's great."

"Well, kid-" Spidey said in his best oldie voice  
"I'm older than you, Mr. Parker." Red Robin reinforced it with a glare, which, unfortunately, was ineffectual do to the fact that Spidey couldn't see his eyes.

Spider-Man rubbed his chin. "Riiiiight. And I'm Gary oldman."  
"Who?"  
"You don't know who Gary Oldman is? Dude! He was on Dawn of the planet of the apes!"  
"What?"  
"It's a movie with a planet of apes!"  
"Where?"  
"THE THEATERS!"  
"...how did we get to Alex in this conversation?"

"It's Gary!"

"Nuh-uh! And Dawn of the Planet of the apes doesn't even seem like a good movie!"

"It rocks!" Spidey yelled back at Red, who refused to back down.  
"The first one sucked! Why would the second be any better?"  
"Why are we even arguing about this again?" Spidey asked the sky.  
"You started it!"  
"Nuh-uh!"  
"Yeah-huh!"  
"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"  
"Nuh-uuuuh!"  
"Yeah-hu-"  
Spider-Man peered over the roof at the sound of a crash. A figure darted inside the building, too fast for him to properly see it, but he groaned in annoyance.  
"NOTNOWNOTNOWNOTNOWNOTNOWNOTNOWNOTNOW."

Red Robin looked at him. "Know him?  
Spidey groaned, and nodded. "First, it's a her. And yeah, I do. Black Cat."

A/N: DUN DUN DUN. Wait…. STUPID BOLD! WORK!

**A/N2: There we go. Now, where was I? Oh yeah! Now, It took 5 whole chapters, but I finally get to say Black Cat's name! (P.S. When I said name just then, that made this MY first 1000 word chapter… unfortunately Zam claims credit for about half of this, but hey!) **

**You're probably mad I had the nerve to name this story Bad Luck and then not have Black Cat in it for 5 whole chapters! I say, DEAL WITH IT!**

**There are probably some smarty-pants out there who noticed that Dawn of the Planet of the Apes only came out 5 or so days ago, and technically this story is taking place on the day I published it, 6/13/2014. Congratulations! If you're one of those smarty-pants, You win a Red Robin Plushie!**

**It's Riddle time!**

**If you correctly answer this riddle, I'll give you a Spidey plushie, some of Alfred's cookies, and the biggest prize, A PM and mention in this story from me!**

**In a town, there are two barbers. One has messy hair, and the other's hair has been very neatly cut. Which one should you go to?**

**Second riddle: A correct answer will give you a cookie of any kind (accepting requests) and then a Black Cat plushie!**

**There are twelve pears hanging in a tree. Twelve men came by. Each took a pear. There were eleven pairs remaining. How can this be?**


	7. Could be 6 or 7

Bad Luck 6. Or so

**A/N: Yo! It's Willakarra! I'm back! And after some pestering and explaining, Zam has his own A/N now!**

**Zam'**s **A/N: **  
**Hi Readers! Sam the hedgehog here!...Boy. I do not have much to say. Uuuuh... It's great working with guy! He's REAL funny!**

**A/N: Yeah… Really funny Zam…. Really funny…. Anyways, my A/Ns are much cooler, right? I knew it! (But tell me if you like his A/N or mine more.) **

**Disclaimer: Um, hi? I don't own any of Marvel or DC stuff, and I apologize for not saying this every chappie, but it's boring?**

**So R&R, folks! R&R!**

**No one reviewed the last chappie…. NO PRIZES.**

"Black who?" Red Robin asked as they sprinted towards the stairs.  
"Black Cat," Spidey replied, "She's a cat burglar."  
"Any relation to Selina Kyle? Selina's Catwoman, and is a cat burglar..."

"Catwoman? That sounds original."  
Upon entering the Building, they spotted several broken cases, a dozen cameras broken, a bunch of knocked out officers, a lot of jewels and stuff protectively clutched, and a really, really, REALLY slender/curvy platinum blonde in a dark purple suit, topped with White fur at her wrists ankles and zipper opening.

"Let's see...one million here...two million..." She nonchalantly tapped a large diamond, apparently not noticing them. "Maybe 8 million..."

"Freeze!" Spidey yelled.  
Red Robin looked at him. "Freeze? Seriously? You HAD to say freeze?"

Her violet eyes gazed at them with catlike intensity. Her red lips curls upward. "Spidey? Long time no see, honey..."  
"Quit calling me that!"

"And who might your young friend be?" She inquired with a smirk.  
Red Robin muttered something like "I hate cat burglars. Especially ones that name themselves after cats. And are girls." Then introduced himself- "First, I am NOT little. Second, my name's Red Robin."

"Reeed Robin-" Black Cat began.  
"Yumm!" She and Spider-Man simultaneously finished. Red Robin glared at him, with slitted eyes.  
"What? It's catchy."

"I am so gonna kill you. After I horribly destroy your face."

"And while you do that, like just leave with these!" She began walking off,until Red Robin landed in front of her. "Wow. You're fast."

"And I also have a cool weapon." He quipped, pulling out his bo staff.

"Isn't that a bit… BIG for a little guy like you?" Black Cat mocked, and then tried to drop kick him, only to find that this...interesting little bird had stopped her. "Wow. That's a sweet little skill set you got there..."

"No it isn't, and yet, I can also fail at making popcorn..."

"How?" She threw a punch at him, only for it to be parried. A pattern of parried kicks and punches ensued. She was surprised at his speed and agility in this fighting business. But, She didn't show it on her pretty face. "It's just popcorn. You heat it up."

"Exactly. There may or may not have been some... incidents involving popcorn, me, and a microwave..." Red Robin moaned.  
Spidey leapt at Black cat, kicking with both feet, and while she dodged, he realized what that meant and started laughing. "You... Started... Fires... trying... to... heat up... POPCORN? BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH."

Black Cat laughed too. This interesting new player was...cute...and funny. She chuckled at his hilarious look of anger.  
"Hey! That's not funny! "  
"It actually is!" She chuckled again and dodged a swipe from his leg.  
"She's right you know!" Spider-Man shrugged, before trying to deal his own punches.  
"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!?"

"The funny one!" Spidey grinned, and Black Cat and Red Robin both stopped fighting to stare at him. "What?" He questioned, and Red bellowed "THAT IS THE WORST JOKE I HAVE EVER HEARD-EVER."

"I have to agree with the new guy. That's just terrible." Black Cat blew a strand of hair from her eyes.  
"Everyone's a critic..." Spider-Man rolled his eyes.

"By the way, how'd you get a blue splotch on your right knee?" Spidey asked.

"Where?" Black Cat inquired, looking down.

"Nowhere, made you look!" Spidey cheered as Red Robin tackled her from behind.

"Hey! Didn't your mother tell you not to hold girls like this?!" She growled, struggling to get up.  
"Wait. You're a girl?" Robin smirked.

"It's a lady, and you know how you can tell? Girls don't do this." She said, and then turned and kissed a startled Red Robin full on the lips, and then kicked him in a sensitive region.

He fell off Cat, and groaned. "I really need more padding there. Spider-Man flinched from the sight alone. "Ouch."  
"Well, boys, it's been Real! And it's been real fun!" The lady stated, starting to run off.

Spidey prepared to go after her, but was interrupted by Red, who hissed "Let her go. I put a tracker on her when I tackled her."

"But dude, she kicked you in the twinky zone!"

" I put a tracker on her... and I know... that's why I have to let her go, it hurts BAD." Red whined.  
"Awwwww does the itty witty bwaby need help?" Spidey mocked then screamed as Tim turned on his death glare with an intensity of 20 on a scale from one to ten.

"The itsy bitsy Spider's gonna need a BODY CAST when the itty witty baby gets thru with it." Tim snarled.  
"Okay! Okay! I was just joking!"  
"Whatever." Tim replied.

"So anyways... I was thinking." Spidey commented as Tim got up.  
"That's a surprise." Tim drawled, ignoring Spidey's indignant "Hey!"  
"Ignoring that, I thought since you know my name, I should know yours."

"...fair enough."  
"That was a long pause."  
"Yeah. I Was thinking. Any who, I'm Tim. Tim Drake!" He shook Spidey's hand while saying, "Tell anyone, I kill you."

"You already know my name... wiseass." Spidey grumbled the last bit.  
"Well you have an arachnid a**, so I guess you're worse."  
"Now THAT was a bad joke."

**A/N: So… we got the Black Cat action, finally….. BUT NO REVIEWS SINCE THE LAST CHAPPIE! Really, people? Read last chappie for the riddles, then review the answer or PM it to me. BTW this is my second in a row 1000 word chappie for the story Bad Luck! It took Zam and I some time to write it….. But hey! At least we updated now!**


	8. Another AN

Just an AN

**A/N: Hi. Willakarra here. I know, I have WAY too much chapters that are just ANs, but I think I finally figured stuff out in this one! This is just a chapter where I tell you ALL of what I'm doing.**

**Not working on: **

**Cookie Jar. Sorry guys!**

**100 rules for Robin. This is actually the most popular of my stories, but I'm afraid I'll have to stop working on it for the moment until I can get some other stuff done.**

**Complete:**

**Chatbots and Percy. Yeah, just supposed to be a One-shot but I thought, heck, make it a Two-shot**

**You got him a WHAT? Yeah, I finished it back on the First of June. Maybe sequel but…**

**Mouldyshorts. Yeah, I have the epilogue for that done. Though I probably scared off people because I let Sugar be so random.**

**Co-writing:**

**Bad Luck. Yup, Zam and I are co-writing it. Unfortunately nowadays, we never are on at the same time. This is my PERSONAL biggest story. **

**My Friend Spider-man. This is on Zam the Hedgehog's account. I started co-writing it at like chapter 8? Dunno.**

**Beta-ing:**

**The Mist covered life. I've only just started on this today. I would have done it earlier, but Anonymous and I couldn't figure out to send documents to each other. Yeah, THEN we realized it's DocX. Whoopsie!**

**MIGHT be coming up.**

**Deadpool one-shot. Huh. If It does show up, expect Deadpool to break the fourth wall. A lot. While everyone else just looks on in confusion.**

**PJO capture the flag. Meh. I'm too lazy to do too much**

**Writing as we speak, hasn't been published yet:**

**Just a one-shot in a certain major crossover by Zam the Hedgehog. Involving Percy Jackson!**

**There ya'll go. I encourage you to read all of these already published ones. As Always, R&R**


End file.
